Truth or Dare: Wizard Style
by U Kno U Luv Anna
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Hogwarts Gang. 5 yrs after final battle. Explores Harry's sexuality, Ginny's love life  without Harry , and what Chugall-buttons are  you just gotta love Luna  also includes Hermione, Cho, Ron, and Neville.
1. In which we learn of the Chugallbutton

a/n here is the next version of Truth or Dare, but this time with the Wizards from J. K. Rowling. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter One- In Which We Learn What A Chagall-button Is

* * *

Hermione and Ron are in their flat, Hermione is thinking about Harry and Ginny's recent break-up. "Harry is really upset over Ginny."

"Let's throw a party!"

"What a good idea! That will definitely cheer up Harry."

"Uh, yeah cause that was why I want one," Ron says, he obviously did not suggest a party for that reason.

* * *

Harry arrives at Hermione and Ron's expecting a nice dinner with just the two of them; he is very surprised as he walks through the door and sees many people from Hogwarts.

"Hello, Harry!" Luna Lovegoode shouts happily from across the room, "So glad you could make it."

"Er...Hello Luna. Wasn't expecting anyone other than Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, really?" Luna cocks her head to one side, "Neville is also here, and so is Cho Chang."

Harry walks into the room and decides to sit on the unoccupied ottoman. He takes the ottoman from in front of Neville and drags it across the floor to the other side of the room, near the door. As if he was ready to make a break for it if need be. He sits on top of the seat and looks around at everyone, Hermione and Cho sharing the love seat, Ron sitting in a dining room chair backwards, Neville in the deep red armchair, and Luna sitting on the floor amid the circle of friends.

"Don't try to cheer me up, I am not in the mood."

"Harry, take your happy pills and shut up!" Ron says in an annoyed voice

"I don't wanna be dependent on anything."

"But it's so much fun!"

"Did you know that the Chagall-button is just like the pygmy-puff but smaller, it can fit in your hand, and they only come in black," Luna pipes in with a smile. An awkward silence follows her statement.

"Anyone want to play truth or day?" Hermione asks, just to fill the silence. Everyone agrees except Neville who is confused.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Pick truth or dare," Hermione commands him.

"What happens when I pick one?"

"If you pick truth then you have to answer a question and when you pick dare you have to do what ever I say."

"I'll go with truth."

"Okay then, what's your favorite muggle thing?"

"I like using microwaves, they're nifty."

"I tried that once, it burst in to flames," Ron adds with a chuckle.

"Did you put metal in it?" Hermione asks.

"You're not suppose to do that!"

"No, Ron," Hermione laughs.

"Stupid muggles," Ron mutters.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Neville asks.

"Dare, cause I don't wanna answer a stupid question."

"Okay, Ron go suck on Luna's-"

"Whoa! Stop right there!" Cho exclaims.

"What? I was gonna say thumb."

"Hermione? Can I suck on Luna's thumb?"

"If you must," Hermione turns her head, "Go on ahead."

"Okay," Luna says as she hops up from the floor, she takes the two steps to reach him and shoves her thumb into his mouth. She starts to giggle, "Hermione, is Ron's tongue always so warm?"

Ron chokes at Luna's words and removes his mouth from her thumb. Cho just laughs.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare, because I don't wanna talk about my feelings."

"Take off a piece of clothing." Harry removes his sweater.

"Oh, so hard Ron."

"I hate you Harry! Why don't you wear robes any more?"

"Because I'm a guy, and I don't wear dresses. And robes are like dresses, and only girls wear them, and I'm not a _girl_! I'm not!"

"Wow, some one has problems about his sexuality," Cho laughs.

"Fine then Cho, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Snog Neville."

"Okay."

"Don't I have a say?" Neville asks, as his face gets redder.

"No," Hermione tells him.

Cho unfolds her legs and gets up. She kneels over Neville and kisses him on the cheek.

"That doesn't count Cho!" Ron is annoyed, again.

"Luna truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth. I have nothing to hide."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"No, I am not. I love people." Luna giggles.

Ron becomes scarlet and embarrassed.

"Hermione, what would you like to do?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Can you see the thestrals?"

"I can now." Both Ron and Harry look down, sadly, Ron now a normal color. "Ron, your turn."

"Truth."

"What were you and Harry talking about earlier this week?"

"When was that?"

"The other day, when I walked in and said, 'Hello Harry!' and asked what you were talking about, you both answered nothing and then Harry apparted away."

"Oh, er can't I tell you later?"

"No, now."

"How 'bout in private?"

"No, here, now."

"Er...can I not?"

"No, you have to. It's truth."

"But."

"Hermione just let him tell you later," Harry intervenes

"Uh, no!" Hermione is starting to get annoyed.

"Just be patient. He'll tell when he's ready."

"No ,I don't wanna be patient! Tell me now!"

"Fine! I'm scared!" Ron shouts.

"About what?" Hermione's voice softens.

"You leaving me!" Ron is still upset about her prying.

"Why, would you think that?"

"Because it happened to Harry and Ginny. Then seemed fine, and now they're not."

"I'm not Ginny!"

"Yeah, but they were so close! But now they're aren't. Harry's over there drowning in depression and Ginny's probably off some where kissing Dean or some other stupid git!"

"Thanks Ron, that makes me feel a lot better."

"No problem Harry, it's what mates do."

"Ron, I won't leave you," Hermione says.

"Good, Harry we're still on for buying that one thing next weekend right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Shopping for what?" Hermione asks.

"That's another question, so I don;t have to answer. Cho, pick one"

"Dare."

"Cho come here," once Cho leans over towards him, Ron whispers into her ear.

"Okay," Cho answer's happily and takes Harry by the hand towards one of the bedrooms. Once the door closes Ron says,

"They're not coming out soon."


	2. In which we learn that Ginny is a what

Time for chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two- In Which We Learn Ginny Is A _

* * *

Ron gets up to take Cho's place on the love seat next to his girlfriend, "Who wants to go now?"

"I'll go," Luna answers Ron's question.

"Okay Luna truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Neville."

"Okay, then," she agrees and goes by Neville, who expects another peck on the cheek, but Luna surprises every one in true Luna fashion; she snogs him full on the lips.

"Why didn't you just kiss me on the cheek?"

"Because I love people, sorry," Luna sounds wounded.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, gosh."

"Why thank you," Luna takes a bow. "Ron, your turn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand on your head for as long as you can, and if you can't last for twelve seconds then Hermione gets to give you a dare."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is," Neville says with a smile.

"Neville, shut up! You don't even know how to play," Ron says as he is starting his head stand.

"One Chagall-button. Two Chagall-button. Three Chagall-"

"Dang it!"

"Oh, you fell," Luna seems surprised.

"Ron remove your robe," Hermione commands.

"But I'm only wearing boxers under this."

"Did I ask you that, no. Now remove your robe."

"Hermione you make me angry," Ron removes his robe, revealing his plaid boxers underneath. "Neville truth or dare?"

"I'm not sure with you...er...Truth."

"When was the last time you got some?"

Hermione is very embarrassed by her boyfriend's behavior, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well I know about you."

"That's what you think," Hermione adds in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"Just kidding," Hermione laughs.

"Oh, you just got served," Luna giggles.

"I don't want to know what Harry did with Ginny. Cho, to be honest, she kinda scares me and I'm afraid her answer will scare me more. Luna, I'm sorry but you love every one. I don't really want to explore what _loving every one_ means. So I picked Neville."

"Er...Ron can I tell you in private?"

"Uh, let me think about that. Yeah—no! You can tell me now."

"Okay, what's the date?"

"It's Saturday, Neville," Luna informs him.

"Okay then, four days ago, but they had to leave."

"What? I was expecting never."

"They? Are we playing the pronoun game?" Hermione asks.

"They were both girls. Merlin Hermione, what do you think I am?"

"I don't want to be part of this conversation right now," Ron says, his face fast approaching scarlet.

"Ron it was your question," Neville tells him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"I'm ignoring you Ron. Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare, please."

"I dare you to have no physical contact with Ron for the rest of the night. That includes after we all leave."

"Okay then, No big deal," she moves to the other side of the couch.

"But, you can't do that! That's a dare to me too," Ron exclaims.

"Yeah, like having Luna and Cho kiss me weren't dares to me."

"Yeah, but you liked that.":

"That's beside the point. But now when you make Hermione angry, which you will-"

"Hey!"

"Now she can't slap you."

"Yeah, but now I can't sleep with her either."

"Whoa, too much information."

"Who said you were going to sleep with me tonight Ron?" Every one laughs at Ron expense. "Anyways, Luna truth or dare.

"I would like to do a dare, Hermione."

"I dare you to wear Ron's robe, cause he's not wearing it."

"Okay," Luna removes her robe and shoves Ron's over her head. Luna's Hello Kitty bra is still visible, for Ron's robe is too large for her.

"Aw, that's such a cute bra," Hermione says just as Cho and Harry enter the room. Harry has a very big smile on his face, while Cho looks a little more than irrated.

Harry looks away, "Should I leave?"

"No, it's okay Harry," Hermione tells him.

"Did you have a nice time?" Ron asks.

"Yeah," Harry smiles.

"What did you do?" Hermione asks.

"We talked. The whole time," Cho answers a little upset.

"About what?" Ron implores.

"Harry's feelings."

"I feel better now," Harry is still smiling.

"We talked about your feelings the whole bloody time."

"Ron truth or dare?" Luna ignores both Cho and Harry.

"Dare. I don't want to talk, and you might ask me something like what I asked Neville."

"So, what do you not want me knowing?" Hermione asks in her angry voice.

"Nothing."

"What did you ask Neville?" Harry asks Ron but Hermione answers.

"He asked Neville when the last time he shagged someone was."

"Why Neville?"

"I can answer this question myself Hermione. I choose Neville because I did not want to know what you and Cho were up to in _my _room. Luna loves everyone. And Hermione's my girlfriend, so I should already know the answer."

"Okay then, er Ron why are you just in your boxers?"

"It was a dare from Hermione."

"Oh, okay then. Where did your robe go?"

"Luna." Harry looks at Luna and compliments her bra.

"Thanks, but you can't see all of it," she unbuttons the top part so that both Harry and Cho can see her cute pink bra.

"Uh, pretty."

"I know it's not as good as some of Ginny's but still."

"I choose to believe that Harry has never seen Ginny's bra or any thing close to that," Ron says quickly.

"I guess you can believe that, if you wan to live in fairy-land."

"Harry."

"Well we went out for a while and hey shes on the pill."

"Harry I _will_ kill you."

"Moving on. Luna how do you know that she has cute bras?"

"I said I love everyone."

"Wait, what? That's my little sister. Gosh with that she seems like a slut. So if anyone else in this room has any thing to add, please do. I'm already killing Harry and Luna, what's one or two more on the list."

"Well, there was that on time-"

"Neville do you want to die?'

"Uh, not really."

"Ron does it count if-"

"Hermione I don't want to hear it."

"I know of one time, when she was with these two guys, but they're not here."

"Cho! Okay my sister is a whore. Let's just leave it at that."

"That actually does make me feel better," Harry laughs for the first time that night.


	3. In whic we learn of Harry's sexuality

"Ron truth or dare?" Luna asks.

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to snog Harry, on the lips for 12 seconds."

"What gross why?"

"Because you can't touch Hermione an I think it would be entertaining."

"I am not kissing Ron, so don't even try it."

"Don't make him kiss Ron there's a real reason why he shouldn't so don't make him," Cho puts in for Harry.

"Whats the real reason?" Hermione asks.

"Harry can I tell them?"

"If you want to, they're going to find out anyway."

"When we were in the bedroom we talked about why Harry and Ginny broke up."

"Why is that?" Ron wants to know.

"Because Ginny thought Harry was to much like a girl, like he wasn't manly enough."

"Why would Ginny think that?" Neville can't see any one thinking of Harry as a girl.

"Because I don't like to get into her pants as much as she likes to get into mine, but I just went

along with it."

"Whats wrong with my sister Harry? Was she not good enough for you?"

"No she was fine. It's just that when I looked at her I saw her as an 11 year old girl and that does not do it for me, because I'm not some creeper, that prays on little girls."

"So when you asked my sister out you saw her as an 11 year old girl?"

"I didn't ask her out she snogged me than we were just kinda started going out, and she wouldn't stop with kissing."

"Too much information mate"

"You asked," Harry says with a shrug.

"So you don't like girls, Harry?" Luna asks.

"No, I like girls. If I didn't then I would gladly snog Ron," Ron makes a face at this statement, "But I like girls just not Ginny, cause she's like eleven."

"Well, you still have to kiss him."

"I don't want to," Harry folds his arms across his chest.

"Please, I'll give you something," Luna pouts.

"Cool, a surprise!" Hermione looks as if she is about to hit her boyfriend.

"I still don't want to," Harry is being very stubborn.

"I will!" Ron says happily, ignoring the threats Hermione is sending him through her eyes. Ron jumps up from his seat on the couch and walks over to Harry's ottoman. Ron stops and stares at Harry for a second; Harry squirms and looks worriedly at the door. Ron puts a little smile on his face and kneels in front of Harry.

"Look at the time," Neville says, interrupting Ron and Harry's almost kiss, " It's already midnight and I have an early class tomorrow, so I have to go."

"Can I come home with you?" Luna asks, getting up from her seat on the floor.

"Sure, why not."

"Bye everyone! Thanks for having us, Hermione," Luna shouts goodbye as she and Neville step out the front door.

"We don't have to kiss any more Ron."

"But what about my surprise?"

"You still have to do it. Just because Luna left, doesn't mean you're off the hook," Hermione says as Cho takes her place back on the couch.

"Yes it does," Harry says, quickly leaping up and moving to sit in the arm chair Neville just vacated.

"Fine then, don't do it!" Cho says.

"Okay Cho, truth or dare?" Ron asks, taking Harry's seat on the ottoman and moving it closer to the others.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Harry's lap for the rest of the night with out wearing your-"

"Ron, what?" Harry is starting to really question Ron's sanity.

"With no underwear or bra."

"Wait, Ron!"

"Harry, shut up! I'm doing you a favor. So Cho, will you do it?"

"Sure, why not?" Cho sits on Harry after removing her undergarments, "Don't worry Harry! I don't think you're a girl. Harry its your turn."

"Well, since you guys already know all there is to know about me-"

"I could think of a few things that I would still like to know," Cho interrupts.

"Well I don't really want you knowing anything else, so dare."

"Kiss me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I was expecting that from you in the bedroom, but no. We talked about your bloody feelings the whole time."

"Sorry, but I was kinda feeling depressed and when I feel like that I don't usually think about anything else. And talking about it made me feel better."

"Then you should return the favor and make me feel better."

"Okay, I guess. But don't make fun of me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," a full frontal snog-fest then begins between the two.

Once done, Harry says, "So much better than an eleven year old."

"Why thank you. I've had practice."

"And apparently so has my little sister."

"Anyways, Hermione truth or dare?" Harry has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Truth, I guess."

"Were you still a virgin when you and Ron first did it?"

"Harry! You already know the answer to that!" Hermione says, not realizing that she began to dig both her and Harry's graves, "Why would you even ask that question? Do you want ot get killed?"

"No, Ron deserves to here it! He almost kissed me! _Naked_!"

"Harry, why do you know the answer to that question?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, Harry, why do you know?" Cho repeats.

"Well, Harry, if you're trying to get me in trouble, then I'll get you in trouble too."

"Why would Harry get in trouble, what does he have any thing to with it?" Ron asks, very confused.

"Oh, I get it," Cho finally understands, "Merlin Harry, you're almost as bad as Ginny."

"Thanks Cho," everyone can hear the sarcasm dripping from Harry's voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron is still confused.

"Well," Hermione starts, "After you left, when we were hunting the horcuxes, I was so lonely and Harry was missing Ginny. And it just got out of hand."

""What? Why? What do you mean? I thought you would be sad, not throwing yourself at every guy that came along."

"It was not every guy that came along, it was Harry! One of my best friends! Not some random bloke that I met at the end of an alley!"

"But, Harry, you," Ron starts to stutter and make no sense what-so-ever.

"Oh, look you broke him!" Cho laughs.

"Look what you did Harry! Why would you ask me that stupid question?"

"He'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

"I think it's time for me to go home," Cho says getting up from the couch.

"Cho, can you side-apart me home?"

"Why?"

"I'm not very good at it."

"Sure, bye Ron! Hermione! I had fun!"

"Bye, see you both later!" Hermione calls. Cho and Harry step out the front door. Just as the door is about to shut both hear Ron say,

"Oh crap, Luna took my robe with her."

***Line Break***

Ron and Hermione are laying in bed. Ron wakes up and rubs his eyes, yawning, "I had the weirdest dream last night. We played truth or dare with Neville, Harry, Cho, and Luna. Harry acted like a girl, I found out that Ginny is a whore, and you and Harry did inappropriate things together and it was weird!

"It wasn't a dream, go back to bed Ron."


	4. Petition

I came across a petition for . For anyone that doesn't know, has gone through a major over haul. Many stories that I love have been removed. For years, has been a place to upload stories.

This is the petition:

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Here are some reasons people have signed that I think are amazing:

I was flabbergasted when I saw this - I cannot believe so much valuable work is being trashed because it doesn't fit parameters that have not been strictly enforced since they were put into action. I have been a patron of going on eight years now and have read all types of fiction. The work on this site (the work that is being threatened) is what inspired and encouraged me to start writing myself. Some of the best writing I have ever had the pleasure of reading I've read here. Some of which would be trashed due to this rash enforcement.  
What is the point of a ratings system if anything disagreeable is automatically purged? Most other sites have age restrictions, I do not see how that is a more difficult task to implement than these new "Image Managers" which quite frankly I think is pointless. I much rather no images on this site for literature and a free range of story content than a little image of the author next to a bland PG story title.  
How can you have Books, TV shows, Movies, etc that have sexual or violent themes, or course language on this site yet expect the stories created on here to not reflect and stay true to the core of that story and it's characters? It is preposterous.  
This feels like someone catching a teenager drinking underage and then enacting prohibition on the whole town as a "reasonable" measure.  
The though of all those labored over works squandered suddenly TEN YEARS after there being no issue - I am truly disheartened, and I hope either a different course of action is taken or I wish and its future users (all within the PG reading range) the best as I sadly look for a site where one can truly "unleash their imagination".

I'm signing because is where I first discovered the world of being an accepted writer. It's also been a huge source of inspiration, fun, and comfort, for nearly half my life. "Cleansing" it wont do anything more than destroy stories that some authors have spent years of their lives on. By doing this purge, regardless of how appropriately people rate their works, is taking away a source of creative freedom and is, ultimately, denying us writers a very important sense of protection.

The link for the petition can be found on my profile.


End file.
